the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Av-Theism
' Av-Theism' is the combined term for religions based on the three Av-Matoran Gods: Solek, Photok and Tanma. Common aspects or beliefs shared among all Av-Theist religions is the belief in the three virtues and the spiritual essence of light and darkness as seen in the spectrum of colors. The religion of "Rayzanism", is sometimes defined as an "Av-Theist" religion too, as it is considered an uncorrupted version of Mesonakism before Mesonak's corruption, as taught by the holy Turaga "Rayzan". The three most prominent Av-Theistic religions are Solekism, Photokism/Photokommunism and Tanmanology, but combinations between these three religions exist as well. Av-Theistic denominations may also be based on whether or not they share a "polytheistic" or "monotheistic" view. In a Av-Theistic context, this typically does not mean the belief in one or more gods. Polytheistic denominations often share the view of the three Av-Theist Gods and religions working together to stop light/color corruption, Mesonak and his followers and bring back the Bioverse to its original perfect state before it was corrupted. However, despite the belief in cooperation, this does not negate the fact that most Av-Theists of this type of denomination prefer to practice only one of the Av-Theist religions rather than all of them (examples of denominations of this type include most of modern Solekism, Photokism/Photokommunism and Tanmanology). Some Av-Theist polytheists do however practice all three equally. Monotheists on the other hand, do not believe in cooperation between the Av-Theist gods, as they only see one Av-Theist God as the "true" and "sole" God, with the other two considered inferior. Monotheistic denominations historically have had a tendency to be aggressive, sometimes attacking people of the opposite Av-Theist faith. The former Imperial denomination of Tanmanology may be considered monotheistic. It is currently considered heretical by all the Av-Matoran Gods. History be added later The Three Av-Theist Religions Solekism Solekism is the Av-Theistic religion of the Av-Matoran God Solek. Its main spiritual and religious color is white, a color associated with virtues such as peace, creation, prosperity, knowledge, understanding and most importantly destiny. As such, these virtues are deeply connected to the structure of the religion. Because much of the religion is concentrated on finding one's destiny and place in the Bioverse, the religion has a very individualistic character. This however, does not mean the arrogant and selfish type of individualism is encouraged in Solekism. The legendary element of Solekism is time, which often heavily linked with the virtue of destiny. As such, Solekian priests and monks are often spending their time studying the stars in hopes of gaining knowledge of the future, the fulfillment of prophecies and studying the path of one's destiny. Sometimes individuals can ask a Solekian priest to help them to more easily discover their destiny, with the Solekian priest studying the stars for him or her. Solekism's link with time and destiny is also why many of the Av-Theist prophets turn out to be Solekians, one such example being Medi (PBUH). It also means one of the legendary masks of Solekism is the Vahi, the kanohi mask of time. In Solekism, Klakk is considered a holy Rahi, and is responsible for multiple Solekian rituals such as baptism, exorcism and delivering prayers to Solek himself (although it is not the only way to pray to Solek). Another important symbolic element in the Solekian religion is the use of fire, or more specifically, white and grey fire. The white and grey flames are used in rituals such as forgiveness of light/color corruption sins. If the person is fully committed in wanting forgiveness, the said person will not be hurt by the fire and will be cleansed of his sins. If not fully committed, the fire may hurt depending on how much the person was willing to repent. 'Mediism' Mediism (also sometimes known as "Orthodox Solekism") is a polytheistic denomination of Solekism based on the teachings of the prophet Medi (PBUH). It introduced the concept of spiritual "bait", a concept in which one must not fall for the spiritual deceptions laid down by Mesonakians, and is usually used to detect Mesonakian infiltration in Solekian churches, governments etc. In present time, the denomination is less popular among Solekians, but still has a significant minority of believers. Unlike the post-Mediist STC who do not see the reason to merge the STC with the Photokian Union/UPPF (United Photokian Phocialist Federation), the Mediists believe in merging the two together into one big confederation in the hopes of achieving full Av-Theist unity. With the Tanmanian Empire turned into a Tanmanian Trade Federation, the Mediists are now also more willing to merge with the Tanmanian Trade Federation (despite their distaste with its "capitalist" elements) Mediism is also against the idea of a multi-ideological Solekian confederation, instead preferring a centralised socialist and a heavily interventionistic theocratic structure. The political system of Mediism in its last years also saw an increasingly authoritarian direction, similar to that of "Stalinism". 'Jetraxiist Solekism' Jetraxiist Solekism is the current most dominant polytheistic denomination among Solekians in modern times. It was established with the fall of the Mediist era by Solek's right hand (the powerful Turaga known as Jetrax), where he introduced a heavily decentralized political system, in which conglomerates in the shape of federations, "sub-confederations", empires etc. or individual planets can choose their own individual political system to run e.g. a federation. As long as there is no slavery or no people being killed or persecuted for their political or religious convictions, have the right to move to another planet if disatisfied with the current political system, much is permitted. However, a parliamentary and democratic government is in place to handle stuff such as defense, foreign policy, currency, trade outside the STC and sometimes domestic issues as well. Solek has the most power in this system, and can do whatever he wants, but for the most part he only chooses to act if times are desperate, and prefers to give advice instead. Non Av-Theist religions are tolerated as long as it is not Mesonakian or considered a danger against the main religion (e.g. Virtuism, Bingzakism), but at levels of higher hierarchy, only Solekians are allowed, and all parties in the parliament must be Solekian, or the very least be combined with another Av-Theist religion. 'Monotheist Solekism' Considered to be possibly the most controversial of all the Solekian denominations, monotheistic Solekism is strictly anti Av-Theist unity, as they see Solek as the only legit and supreme Av-Matoran God. Adherents of Monotheist Solekism desire a Bioverse only ruled by Solek, possibly to the extent of killing his Av-Matoran brothers. Monotheistic Solekians are also known for their aggressive attacks against either Jetraxiist or Mediist Solekians, Photokians/Photokommunists, Tanmanians, Virtuists or Mesonakians (or those they perceive to be Mesonakian) Some monotheistic Solekian groups are known for targeting specific groups such as species like the Agorans (Agori, Glatorians, Skrall etc.), Okotans, Vortixx etc. as they are perceived as "lesser" or "unholy" species. Regardless of whether they attack other species or not, a common theme is the supremacy of the "Av-Matoran" as they are the closest to the Gods, and to a lesser extent the Matoran species in general. Monotheistic Solekism is considered heretical by Solek himself. Photokism/Photokommunism 'Photokism-Rockohism-Artakusism' 'Liberationary Photokism/Photokommunism (anarchist Photokommunism)' Monotheist Photokism/Photokommunism Tanmanology 'Trade Federation-style Tanmanology' 'Imperial Tanmanology/Vicanianism (Monotheist?)' 'Axalarian Tanmanology' Pan Av-Theism 'Polytheistic Pan Av-Theism' '"Three Av-Matoran Gods, one Av-Theist Religion"' Rayzanism Gallery 3d Solekian Flag g1.png UPPF1.png|Flag of the Photokian Union/United Photokian Phocialist Federation (UPPF), commonly used by Photokommunists around the Bioverse. Flag_of_The_Tanmanian_Empire.png|Flag of the former Tanmanian Empire Category:Av-Theism Category:Society